Typically, a party having printing needs must either fulfill the printing needs on their own or contract with a print provider offering printing services to fulfill the printing needs. Before contracting with a print provider, however, a customer or user must identify which print providers offer specific printing services which can fulfill the printing needs. Identifying which print providers of a myriad of available print providers provide specific printing services is a tedious task. More specifically, the customer must contact each print provider individually, either in person or telephonically, to identify which print providers provide specific printing services which can fulfill the printing needs.
While identifying which print providers provide specific printing services, the customer also must identify which print providers provide specific printing services within desired or necessary parameters. The customer may require, for example, that a print job be completed and delivered within a certain time frame or that a print job be completed for less than a specific price. Thus, a customer may need to contact several print providers individually to identify which print providers provide specific printing services within desired or necessary parameters.
Unfortunately, contacting several print providers individually to identify which print providers provide specific printing services within desired or necessary parameters is often ineffective and inefficient. After contacting several print providers, for example, the customer may find that the print providers do not provide the specific printing services or that the print providers do not provide the specific printing services within the desired or necessary parameters. Thus, efforts of the customer may identify few or no print providers capable of fulfilling the print job. However, once the customer does identify one or more print providers which are capable of fulfilling the print job and, therefore, establishes a relationship with a print provider by having the print provider process the print job, the customer and/or the print provider may wish to repeat business, including reprocessing of the print job, and recognize or honor the established relationship.
Accordingly, a need exists for efficiently and effectively facilitating subsequent reprocessing of a print job between a customer or user and a plurality of print providers after at least one of the print providers has initially processed the print job. More specifically, a need exists for generating repeat business between the customer and one or more of the print providers.